sciencefandomcom_el-20200214-history
Κατανομή
Κατανομή distribution thumb|300px| [[στατιστική κατανομή ]] thumb|300px| [[Γαυσσιανή Κατανομή ]] - Μία Διαδικασία. Ετυμολογία Η ονομασία "Κατανομή" σχετίζεται ετυμολογικά με την λέξη "νομή". Περιγραφή Το σύνολο των περιβαλλόντων στο οποίο εμφανίζεται συστηματικά μια μονάδα του γλωσσικού ή άλλου συστήματος. Η έννοια είναι ιδιαίτερα σημαντική στις κατανεμητικές αναλύσεις (distributional analysis), στον βαθμό που κάθε γλωσσική μονάδα θεωρείται ότι έχει μια χαρακτηριστική κατανομή, η οποία εντοπίζεται μέσα από την καταγραφή των θέσεών της στο πλαίσιο μεγαλύτερης γλωσσικής μονάδας: π.χ. η κατανομή των λέξεων διερευνάται στο πλαίσιο της φράσης ή της πρότασης. Ταξινόμηση Τα είδη κατανομής είναι τέσσερα: * Ισοδύναμη κατανομή, Είναι η κατανομή που οι μονάδες εμφανίζονται στα ίδια ακριβώς περιβάλλοντα. * Συμπληρωματική Κατανομή όταν μια μονάδα δεν εμφανίζεται ποτέ στο περιβάλλον της άλλης. *Επικαλυπτική Κατανομή, όταν δύο μονάδες έχουν κοινά κάποια περιβάλλοντα (και όχι όλα). Η επικαλυπτική κατανομή αποτελεί είδος μερικής ισοδυναμίας. *Κατανεμητική Έγκλειση, όταν δύο μονάδες εμφανίζουν κοινό αριθμό περιβαλλόντων αλλά τα περιβάλλοντα που εμφανίζεται η μία είναι υποσύνολο των περιβαλλόντων της άλλης. Και η κατανεμητική έγκλειση αποτελεί είδος μερικής ισοδυναμίας. Σημασιολογική Ανάλυση Μαθηματική Κατανομή * Distribution (mathematics), generalized functions used to formulate solutions of partial differential equations * Probability distribution, the probability of a particular values or value range of a variable ** Cumulative distribution function, in which the probability of a value is a function of that value * Frequency distribution, a list of the values recorded in a sample * Inner distribution and outer distribution, in coding theory * Distribution (differential geometry), a subset of the tangent bundle of a manifold * Distributed parameter system, systems that have an infinite-dimensional state-space * Distribution of terms, a situation in which all members of a category are accounted for * Distributivity, is a property of binary operations that generalises the distributive law from elementary algebra In science * power distribution, in color science, the power per unit area per unit wavelength of an illumination * Trip distribution, part of the four-step transportation forecasting model In technology and computer science * Electric power distribution, the final stage in the delivery of electricity * Electronic brakeforce distribution, an automotive technology that varies brake force based on prevailing conditions * Distributed computing, the coordinated use of physically distributed computers (distributed systems) for tasks or storage * Software distribution, a bundle of a specific software already compiled and configured ** Linux distribution, one of several distributions built on the Linux kernel * Distribution (concurrency), the projection operator in a history monoid, a representation of the histories of concurrent computer processes * Key distribution center, part of a cryptosystem intended to reduce the risks inherent in exchanging keys * Content distribution, publishing and web design as method to provide information * Digital distribution, publishing media digitally * Distribution of elements in the distributed element model of electric circuits * A specific packaging of an operating system containing components such as the Kernel (computing), a toolchain, utilities and other software. The most common use in this context is for Linux distributions Blood distribution In economics * Distribution (economics), distribution of income or output among individuals or factors of production * Distribution (business), or place, one of the four elements of marketing mix * Distribution of wealth, among members in a society ** Resource distribution, among geographic entities such as states * Division of property, or equitable distribution, of property between spouses during divorce * Food distribution, methods of transporting food * Good distribution practice, guidelines for distribution of medicines Other uses * Film distributor, an agent between a film producer and an exhibitor * Purse distribution, in a horse race, the distribution of winnings among the highest finishers * Record distribution, process of shipping and promoting record labels * Font distribution, the units in which metal type is sold, containing relative proportions of letters appropriate for a given language * Distribution Select, a Canadian record and video label Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία *Πιθανότητα *Στατιστική Βιβλιογραφία *Lyons, J. 1968. Introduction to Theoretical Linguistics. Cambridge: Cambridge University Press. Ελλην. μτφρ. Α. Αναστασιάδη-Συμεωνίδη, Ζ. Γαβριηλίδη & Α. Ευθυμίου με τίτλο Εισαγωγή στη θεωρητική γλωσσολογία (Αθήνα: Μεταίχμιο, 2002). *Κρύσταλ Ντ. 2000. Λεξικό γλωσσολογίας και φωνητικής. Μτφρ. Γ. Ξυδόπουλος. Αθήνα: Πατάκης. Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *greek-language.gr, Μ. Θεοδωροπούλου *[ ] * Category: Διαδικασίες